


Дар жизни

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: пост!703 глава. Шоё пытается найти своё место в жизни.





	Дар жизни

– Кагура-чан, ты рано села за стол, ещё не все пришли…  
– Уберите отсюда китайского монстра, она нас объест!  
– Кого это «нас», жадная кошка? Не ты платишь за еду.  
– Чем больше ты швыряешься деньгами, старуха, тем меньше достанется мне.  
– Тебе всё равно платят зарплату, хотя ты ничерта не делаешь.  
– Как будто на ту зарплату можно прожить! Пока ты кормишь этих нахлебников, мне приходится подворовывать из кассы!  
– А?!  
– Отосэ-сан, Катерина-сан, пожалуйста, успокойтесь!.. Кагура-чан, не лезь в мою тарелку!  
– Спокойно, Шинпачи, мне нужно есть за двоих.  
– Что?!  
– За себя и за Гин-чана, раз он такой дурак, что проморгал халявную еду.  
– Ах вот ты о чём.  
Шоё не участвовал в разговорах. Он сидел в стороне с пиалой сакэ в руках и наблюдал. Все эти люди, их болтовня, смех, их ссоры не всерьёз – были полны жизни. Он впитывал в себя каждое движение, каждый звук, не уставая повторять себе: вот что такое жизнь, вот каково быть обычным человеком. Шоё пытался понять это и принять, пытался стать таким же – и не мог.  
В конце концов он тихо ушёл, оставив полную пиалу на столике.  
Хотелось подышать воздухом, и он собирался выйти на улицу, но остановился, услышав голоса.  
– Нет и разговор закончен, – сказал Гинтоки.  
Раздражённо, устало – со своими детьми, с самим Шоё он говорил не так.  
– Это не тебе решать, – ответили так же раздражённо.  
– Ой, Хиджиката-кун, ты мне больше нравился в роли никчёмного сельского полицейского. Власть тебе не к лицу.  
– Я задам всего пару вопросов. Это важно.  
– Вот и решай свои важные проблемы сам, тебе за это деньги платят.  
Они замолчали. Шоё переступил на месте, позволив половице скрипнуть, выждал три секунды и отодвинул дверь. Те двое стояли на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга: полицейский курил, Гинтоки откинулся на перила и смотрел вверх, словно увидел там что-то интересное.  
– О, вот ты где, – безмятежно сказал Шоё. – Тебя все ищут.  
Он повернулся к полицейскому и вежливо кивнул, тот глянул исподлобья, но не ответил. Они все смотрели так – те, кому довелось сражаться с Уцуро – с подозрением и опаской. Шоё легко читал в этих взглядах один и тот же вопрос: «кто ты? что задумал? можно ли тебе доверять?». Трудно было винить их за это.  
– Ну вот зачем ты пришёл, Шоё? – протянул Гинтоки. – Мы с Хиджикатой-куном тут целовались  
– Заткнись, придурок.  
Хиджиката пнул его в колено, Гинтоки в долгу не остался, и они сцепились, азартно обмениваясь тычками и пинками, как двое школьников. Как раньше… Шоё должен был порадоваться, что у Гинтоки появились новые друзья, но вместо этого почувствовал горечь.  
Гинтоки словно услышал его мысли: вдруг прекратил шутливую возню и отступил обратно к перилам.  
– Хиджиката-кун хочет тебя кое о чём спросить, но ты не обязан ему отвечать.  
– Всё в порядке, – заверил Шоё.  
Он был уверен, что знает, о чём его спросят: «Он точно мёртв? Уцуро точно больше нет?» – но ошибся.  
– Это насчёт Врат альтаны под Терминалом. – Хиджиката затушил одну сигарету и сразу достал другую. – Повреждения серьёзные, и если альтана может рвануть в любой момент, то я хотел бы об этом знать. Там всё завалено, работы ведутся даже по ночам, но чтобы добраться до Врат, потребуется не меньше двух недель. – Он поколебался и добавил с явным усилием: – Ёшида-сан, если вы что-то знаете... или можете сходить туда и посмотреть…  
– Шоё это не касается.  
– Да хватит уже! Если Врата взорвутся, от Эдо ничего, кроме воронки, не останется, он же этого и добивался… – Хиджиката запнулся. – Я имел в виду _его_ , не вас.  
Шоё качнул головой, чтобы он не извинялся зря.  
– К сожалению, ничем не могу помочь.  
Хиджиката мгновенно напрягся.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я больше не чувствую альтану, – Шоё постарался улыбнуться. – Я теперь обычный человек.

Сколько Шоё себя помнил, он никогда не был один. Присутствие альтаны ощущалось как ветерок, трогающий волосы, как нитка паутины, скользящая по щеке. Он мог бы с закрытыми глазами начертить карту Драконьих Вен под поверхностью Земли, и с точностью до десятка метров указать, где находится очередная Брешь. Альтана всегда была рядом, ненавидимая, неотступная, настолько же необходимая, как воздух. И в первый момент, когда он понял, что больше не чувствует её, это было так же страшно, как остаться без кислорода.  
Или, как он понял секундой позже: так же радостно, как сбросить оковы и начать дышать полной грудью. 

– Перечислите великих героев, которых вы знаете.  
К удивлению Шоё, руки подняли все. Похоже, в современных школах хорошо преподавали историю.  
– Юичиро-кун?  
– Железный Самурай, вот самый великий герой Земли.  
– Неправда! Капитан Япония гораздо-гораздо круче.  
– Он только мечом махать умеет, а Железный Самурай летает и хреначит огнём, он бы твоего Капитана…  
– Юичиро-кун, слово «хреначит» будешь использовать вне класса. Ёске-кун, присядь, пожалуйста.  
Шоё дождался, пока все угомонятся, и продолжил:  
– Я имел в виду героев прошлого, настоящих, а не придуманных. Кто знает выдающихся личностей прежних времён, поднимите руки.  
На этот раз желающих ответить было намного меньше.  
– Санджиро-кун.  
– Я знаю Миямото Мусаши, он был великим мечником.  
– Очень хорошо. Аяме-чан?  
– А я знаю Датэ Масамунэ, у него было целых шесть мечей.  
– Гм, не уверен, что это исторический факт. Кеничи-кун?  
– А я знаю принца Гэндзи, он лучше всех обращался со своим кожаным мечом.  
– Это… неожиданно. Ты читал Гэндзи-моногатари?  
– Моя мама читала. Я нашёл книгу у неё под подушкой, а потом показал папе, но он почему-то разозлился.  
Шоё с трудом удержался от смеха.  
В Эдо пока сохранялось военное положение и школы не работали, поэтому он взялся учить детишек из квартала Кабуки. Занятия проводились в парке, на площадке у фонтана каждый день, и Шоё не смог бы сказать, кому это приносит больше радости – детям или ему.  
Когда они рассаживались вокруг него кружком, это напоминало давние драгоценные времена в Шока Сонджуку. Среди детей, их любопытных мордашек и громких голосов, Шоё был на своём месте.  
Гинтоки и Котаро не оставляли его одного, Шинпачи и Кагура старались поддерживать, но Шоё всё равно чувствовал себя призраком, который присосался к живым людям и существует лишь по ошибке.  
Они с Уцуро оба собирались умереть вместе с Терминалом, но Уцуро повезло больше.

Мукуро пришла навестить его всего раз – у неё было много дел на посту начальника полиции.  
– Меня теперь зовут Нобумэ, – это была её первая фраза.  
– Хорошее имя, – искренне одобрил Шоё, – тебе подходит больше предыдущего. Ты сама его выбрала?  
Она покачала головой.  
– Один человек придумал его. Не для меня… Но он дал мне имя и причину жить.  
По её тону Шоё понял, что этого человека уже нет в живых.  
– Он умер, спасая мне жизнь, – тихо сказала Нобумэ. – Я долго не могла смириться с этим, хотела умереть вместо него. Думала, что не достойна его жертвы.  
Она посмотрела снизу вверх: такой чистый, светлый взгляд – Шоё помнил её другой.  
– Но потом я поняла, что есть вещи, которые не изменить. И если кто-то пожертвовал ради тебя всем, ты обязан жить дальше. Воспользоваться его телом, как каменной ступенькой, и идти вперёд – это единственный способ, которым живые могут отблагодарить мёртвых.  
Шоё помнил её маленьким растерянным птенцом, а она выросла в прекрасную гордую птицу – не ворону, нет, Нобумэ нашла свой собственный путь. Как жаль, что ему этот путь не подходил.

Они с Гинтоки спали в одной комнате. Больше места в «Йорозуе» не было, даже с учётом того, что Кагура со своим огромным комаину и Шинпачи ночевали в додзё Кадокан.  
Когда Котаро извиняющимся тоном сказал, что Шоё пока придётся пожить в «Йорозуе», Гинтоки заявил, что это отличная идея. На самом деле, идея была ужасной. Днём, когда вокруг крутились другие люди, могло показаться, что всё хорошо, и только ночи обнажали правду. Слишком много призраков между ними, слишком много горечи, отравившей радость – прежние времена было не вернуть.  
Призраки или чувство вины мешали, но они оба не могли ни заснуть, ни посмотреть друг другу в лицо и притворялись спящими. Гинтоки ещё не оправился от ран и по утрам выглядел измученным, но всё равно упрямо не спал. Опустив веки и старательно контролируя дыхание, Шоё ощущал его отчаянный испытующий взгляд: ночь за ночью Гинтоки лежал рядом и просто смотрел на него, словно боялся, что Шоё исчезнет, стоит лишь закрыть глаза.  
Наконец усталость взяла своё: однажды Гинтоки вырубился, едва коснувшись головой подушки, и проспал до полудня. Шоё сидел на диване, обмениваясь ничего не значащими вежливыми фразами с Шинпачи, когда Гинтоки ворвался в комнату, всклокоченный, с помятым лицом и дикими глазами.  
– Где?!.  
Он увидел Шоё и замер, схватившись за спинку дивана.  
– Гин-сан, ну ты и засоня. Будешь чай? Шоё-сан сварил просто потрясающий чай.  
Гинтоки смотрел на них, явно не понимая ни слова, и что-то в его лице менялось, словно одна за другой обрывались туго натянутые нити.  
– Потрясающий? – сказал он наконец. – Что ты несёшь, Пацуан? Этот человек варит худший чай в мире.  
Шоё хрустнул пальцами.  
– Подойди поближе и повтори это.  
– …А, вспомнил, я же забыл катану в спальне.  
– Зачем тебе меч в доме? И с каких пор у тебя катана, а не… Гин-сан!  
Но Гинтоки уже и след простыл. 

С тех пор стало полегче, по крайней мере, ночами он спал. А Шоё спать не хотелось.  
Потеряв бессмертие, он так и не стал человеком, его тело и разум не нуждались в отдыхе. Иногда его утягивало в сон, но чаще приходилось просто лежать до утра, слушая тихое дыхание Гинтоки: вперив взгляд в тёмный потолок, скрестив руки на груди – всё равно что живой труп.  
«Думаешь, ему нужен внезапно вернувшийся сэнсэй?»  
Глупый вопрос. Шоё знал, что Гинтоки рад его возвращению. Рад, но счастлив ли?  
«Много лет прошло, он уже не ребёнок, и ты не единственный, кого он любит. Думаешь, будь у него такая возможность, он бы выбрал тебя?»  
На месте Гинтоки Шоё без колебаний выбрал бы Шинске и Оборо. Но это было не в его власти, он мог лишь принять их жертву и жить дальше с благодарностью.  
«Жить? Ты об _этой_ жизни»  
Он стоял посреди безлюдной равнины. Куда ни глянь, всюду была красноватая как запёкшаяся кровь земля, километры и километры её тянулись во все стороны до горизонта. Выжженная, отравленная, мёртвая, эта земля не родила, семена не приживались в ней, выдуваемые монотонным холодным ветром. Страшное место, не мёртвое, но лишённое жизни.  
Шоё смотрел, вглядывался до слёз, надеясь увидеть движение или промельк цвета, но всюду царили уныние и запустение.  
«Если бы только они знали, то не стали бы умирать ради тебя. Никто не станет умирать ради вот этого».

– Сэнсэй, вы обещали рассказать про Датэ Масамунэ и его меч.  
– Шесть мечей!  
– Нет, про его кожаный меч.  
– Шёл бы ты читать своего Гэндзи, Кеничи!  
Шоё смотрел на них: любопытные мордашки, тёмные глаза, полные интереса и симпатии. Как легко эти лица могут исказиться от страха и злости – он видел такое много раз… Нет, не он.  
Шоё потёр переносицу. Это были не его воспоминания, но он не хотел, чтобы такое повторилось, с ним или с кем-то другим.  
– Может быть, в другой раз, Аяме-чан, а сегодня я хочу поговорить не о прошлом, а о настоящем. Всем известно, что Терминал был разрушен взрывом. А знаете ли вы, что случилось на самом деле?  
– Конечно! Его взорвал премьер-министр!  
– Да нет же! Это злые аманто его взорвали, а премьер-министр всех спас.  
– Нет, это были радикалы, требующие отмены Постановления Эдо о защите молодёжи...  
– Вы все неправы, – Шоё повысил голос. – Терминал взорвался из-за альтаны. Вы знаете, что такое альтана? Конечно же, нет. Это кровь Земли, её энергия, благодаря которой живёт планета... Да, Ёске-кун?  
– Это значит, что альтана хорошая?  
Шоё улыбнулся, и Ёске втянул голову в плечи.  
– Альтана не хорошая и не плохая, ей нет дела до человечества, она просто существует. Но из-за неё люди превращаются в монстров.  
– Как оборотни?  
– Нет, – Шоё отвернулся от детей, – как люди. У них не появляются рога и клыки, если ты об этом, они меняются внутри, становясь чудовищами.  
Он прищурился, глядя в ту сторону, где когда-то высилась серебристая стрела Терминала. За его первую жизнь здание ещё не построили, а в его второй жизни, оно уже было разрушено, но откуда-то ему было точно известно, как оно выглядело до взрыва.

Сейчас Терминал представлял собой плачевное зрелище. Несколько этажей сохранились, но стены разворотило, обнажив чёрные витки лестниц и пучки арматуры. У подножия высился завал высотой с трёхэтажный дом, там работала техника, сновали люди в оранжевой униформе. Были тут и другие люди в форме – полицейское оцепление. Шоё легко мог бы пройти сквозь них, не убивая, конечно – лишая сознания на время. Для этого и оружие бы не требовалось.  
– Сэнсэй?  
В двух шагах от него стоял Котаро, а за ним топталось еще несколько человек в одинаковых чёрных костюмах – Шоё настолько ушёл в себя, что не заметил, как они приблизились.  
– Что вы здесь делаете?  
Хороший вопрос, Шоё тоже им задавался. Он два дня не мог думать ни о чём, кроме Врат альтаны, и наконец пришёл сюда, сам не зная, зачем.  
К счастью, отвечать не пришлось.  
– А, – Котаро коротко кивнул, – понимаю.  
Он сказал своим спутникам возвращаться к машинам, а сам подошёл к Шоё и встал рядом.  
– Слухи распространяются быстрее, чем я ожидал, мы рассчитывали держать новость втайне какое-то время.  
Шоё молчал, и Котаро засуетился.  
– Вы, наверное, хотите посмотреть поближе. Идёмте.  
Они дошли до ограждения, где Котаро небрежно махнул охране, и прошли внутрь. Обогнули строительный кран и большой грузовик. Котаро что-то говорил на ходу, Шоё практически не слышал. В ушах выстукивала кровь – не альтана, обычная человеческая кровь – и он не мог думать ни о чём, кроме того, что ждало под завалом.  
Котаро с забавной серьёзностью надел ему на голову оранжевую каску и сам застегнул ремешок.  
– Вы больше не бессмертны и должны беречь себя.  
– Спасибо, Котаро-кун, – сказал Шоё искренне. – Я не привык заботиться о себе, но к счастью, у меня есть ученики.  
Котаро смутился, слегка покраснел и стал выглядеть точно как тот аккуратный строгий ребёнок, каким Шоё его запомнил.  
– Раньше вы заботились о нас, теперь наша очередь, – выпалил Котаро, смешался ещё сильнее и торопливо прошёл вперёд.  
Шоё проследовал за ним, улыбаясь, но улыбка увяла почти сразу: светлые воспоминании не могли надолго прогнать беспокойство и… был ли это страх? Шоё не знал.  
Они спускались по бесконечным лестницам, наполовину засыпанным обломками. Большинство ступенек расчистили ровно настолько, чтобы поставить ногу. Вдоль стен повесили провода с лампочками, похожие на гирлянды, они худо-бедно освещали путь.  
– Сегодня ночью наконец добрались, – голос Котаро отдавался эхом. – Вынесли самые крупные обломки, укрепили потолок... работы предстоит много, но уже понятно, что Врата не пострадали от взрыва. Это просто чудо, учитывая обстоятельства…  
Шоё обогнал его на два шага и остановился.  
Рабочие смогли очистить небольшое пространство метров в пять, Врата оставались частично завалены, но с виду не пострадали. За толстым стеклом ровно сияла альтана, заливая всё вокруг тусклым бледно-зелёным светом. Шоё подошёл ближе, остановился в неуверенности и медленно протянул руку. Пальцы коснулись округлого бока Врат, тот был не горячим и не холодным, а приятно-тёплым, как живое существо.  
– Так и должно быть? – вырвалось у Шоё.  
– Что?  
– Температура…  
– Вот вы о чём. Да, это стандартная температура, внешняя оболочка не раскалилась, Врата функционируют нормально. Я уже запросил помощи наших друзей-аманто, они пришлют специалистов, но и так понятно, что план Уцуро провалился. Такасуги… он умер не зря.  
– И Оборо.  
– Да, конечно. Ваш первый ученик.  
– Ученик Уцуро. Тогда это было мое имя.  
– Не говорите так!  
Шоё с трудом отвёл взгляд от альтаны и увидел, что Котаро хмурится с расстроенным видом.  
– Не говорите так, будто вы с ним – одно целое.  
– Но так и есть.  
– Ни в коем случае! Он был монстром, а вы человек.  
Шоё вдруг накрыло волной холодной злости, не на Котаро, а на всех, на весь мир. Это удушающе-сильное чувство мгновенно вытеснило эмоции, опустошило душу и разум. Шоё без удивления услышал свой спокойный голос:  
– Никто не рождается монстром, Котаро-кун, это люди сделали его таким.  
Котаро ответил сразу, как если бы давно заготовил ответ.  
– Нельзя сделать монстром против воли. После вашей казни мы с Такасуги и Гинтоки тоже могли бы стать чудовищами, которых ведёт лишь месть, могли возненавидеть этот мир. Но мы сумели остаться людьми, а Уцуро не захотел.  
Котаро нахмурился ещё сильнее, так что лоб прочертила глубокая морщина.  
– Пожалуйста, сэнсей, – он почти умолял, – не вините себя ни в чём. Вы – не Уцуро.  
Целых несколько секунд Шоё искренне не понимал, о чём речь – а потом вспомнил. Оборо. Шинске. Неестественная незнакомая злость схлынула, уступив место привычным уже горечи, растерянности и чувству вины.  
– Ты прав, Котаро-кун, – мягко сказал Шоё, – во всём прав. А теперь пойдём отсюда.  
Он вышел первым, не обернувшись – ему нечего было здесь делать. Находясь рядом с самой большой Драконьей Брешью в мире, он не чувствовал ничего – ни движения альтаны, ни её зова. Он в самом деле был свободен.

Кровавая мёртвая земля раскинулась вокруг, укрытая сумерками. Мелкие камушки кололи босые ноги, холодный ветер трепал рубище и спутанные волосы – Шоё то и дело отбрасывал с лица сальные пряди и вглядывался в темноту. Много раз он видел этот сон, но впервые в тоскливом пейзаже появилось что-то новое. Он видел светлое пятно вдалеке: оно увеличивалось, постепенно приближаясь со скоростью медленно идущего человека. Кто-то шёл к нему.  
Страх удерживал на месте, сковывал смирительной рубашкой, а то он бы побежал, бросился бы прочь, даже зная, что это бесполезно. Невозможно убежать от себя.  
– Наконец-то мы встретились.  
Звук спокойного голоса заставил вздрогнуть, и Шоё понял, что стоит, зажмурившись.  
– Ну же, посмотри на меня.  
Нехотя он открыл глаза, уже зная, что – кого – увидит. Но он ошибся.  
Перед ним стоял его двойник. Высокая фигура в грязном от крови и нечистот рубище, длинные, ниже пояса, волосы сбились в безобразный колтун, кожа натянулась на ввалившихся щеках, в уголках бесцветного рта запеклась кровь.  
– Ну что, нравится?  
– Кто это сделал с тобой? – вымолвил Шоё.  
Серые потрескавшиеся губы изогнулись в неприятной улыбке.  
– Счастливое дитя, не знающее невзгод.  
– Это не так! – Шоё сам не знал, зачем разговаривает с двойником. Он отчётливо понимал, что спит, что споры с подсознанием бессмысленны, и всё равно не мог удержаться. – На мою долю выпало немало страданий. Люди, которых я любил, жертвовали жизнью ради меня, а я не мог их спасти.  
– Те, кого _я_ любил, предавали меня и отдавали на заклание..  
– Когда я возглавлял Нараку, то казнил многих невинных людей, это убивало меня понемногу каждый раз.  
– Но ты был палачом, а не жертвой.  
– И меня казнили в итоге… Я надеялся, что если сдамся и выдержу это, то защищу дорогих людей, но я не смог никого спасти.  
– Ты не можешь никого спасти, – эхом откликнулся двойник, – ты слаб. Придётся мне помочь тебе. Я покажу то, чего ты никогда не видел, дам испробовать то, чего ты не мог почувствовать. И это сделает тебя сильнее – или убьёт. – Двойник коротко улыбнулся. – Что тоже неплохо.  
– Нет, – прошептал Шоё, – нет, не надо.  
Чужие воспоминания пронзили его со скоростью пули и развернулись в сознании, охватив всё его существо. Шоё вскрикнул. Ноги подкосились и он рухнул на колени. Камешки впились в плоть, царапая до крови, но эта боль ничего не стоила в сравнении с той агонией, в которой корчился его разум. Боль, столько боли, столько ненависти и отчаяния… столько злости – не бешеной ярости, что мгновенно вспыхивает и так же быстро угасает, а тяжёлой, всепоглощающей злобы, подчиняющей волю. Эта злость не оставляла сил на другие эмоции и желания, она требовала лишь одного: мести.  
– Ты – монстр! – простонал Шоё.  
– Монстрами не рождаются, – двойник скопировал его же слова.  
– Ты стал таким по собственной воле. У тебя был выбор…  
– Правда?  
Жёсткие ладони с худыми пальцами обхватили лицо Шоё, заставляя поднять голову, и он оказался нос к носу со своим худшим ночным кошмаром. Глаза двойника светились в темноте как яркие алые угольки.  
– Это люди могут выбирать: превратиться в чудовище или нет. А у таких как мы выбора нет. Либо ты будешь загнанным зверем, травимым до конца вечности, либо станешь монстром, чтобы постоять за себя – мы обречены с рождения. Подумай об этом на досуге, – он презрительно скривил губы, – Шоё-сэнсэй. Я когда-то тоже был ребёнком. 

Угроза взрыва альтаны миновала, и Эдо постепенно возвращался к мирной жизни: школы снова начали работать.  
На прощание дети подарили Шоё большой букет цветов.  
– Я буду скучать, – малышка-Аяме чуть не плакала.  
– И я, – серьёзно кивнул Кеничи, – в школе про принца Гэндзи не расскажут.  
– Шоё-сэнсэй, – видно было, что Юичиро долго набирался храбрости, – а вы не против учить нас по выходным? Это были бы внеклассные занятия.  
– Что, еще и в выходные учиться? – заныл кто-то, но на него зашикали.  
– Очень щедрое предложение, – покивал Шоё с серьёзным видом. – Но, к сожалению, я не смогу вас учить, потому что скоро уеду из Эдо.  
Дети долго не хотели оставлять его, и он терпеливо попрощался с каждым, но вздохнул с облегчением, когда они наконец ушли. Это были хорошие дети, из которых вырастут хорошие взрослые – их жизням ничего не грозило, а у Шоё больше не было вечности в запасе, чтобы тратить время впустую.

Под ногами гудел ветер.  
Эта часть Терминала уцелела чудом: бетонное покрытие зияло дырами, сквозь которые виднелась арматура, пол накренился под опасным углом, вся конструкция раскачивалась от порывов ветра. Над головой раскинулась бесконечная синева, не замаранная пятнами облаков, она тянулась во все стороны, пустая, но не безжизненная, нет.  
– Шоё!  
Ветер свистел в ушах, обдувал лицо, прохладный, свежий, наполнял лёгкие запахом тины и пыли. Это был запах жизни.  
– Шоё!  
Имя звучало как чужое – бессмысленный набор звуков.  
– Шоё?  
Он узнал голос. Гинтоки. Чумазое лицо с тёмными не по-детски серьёзными глазами … ладонь на спутанных кудрях… «я никогда не видел таких милых демонов»… Воспоминания появлялись одно за другим, всё быстрее и быстрее, пока он не вспомнил главное.  
«Шоё – так меня зовут теперь».  
Он обернулся. Их разделял десяток шагов: Гинтоки стоял у входа на этаж, за его спиной темнела шахта лестницы, за спиной Шоё раскинулось небо. Они уже стояли так, пока Терминал рушился над их головами… Чужое воспоминание – Шоё отбросил его и сосредоточился на Гинтоки. Тот выглядел мрачным.  
– Если ты не хотел, чтобы тебя нашли, не стоило вырубать охрану.  
– С ними всё будет в порядке.  
– Да уж надеюсь. Нобумэ придётся попотеть, чтобы замять эту историю.  
Шоё пожал плечами.  
– Мне хотелось побыть одному.  
– Я так и подумал.  
Гинтоки смотрел в пол, туда, где осталось размазанное тёмное пятно. Время, солнце и ветер хорошо потрудились: если не знать, невозможно было догадаться, что не так уж давно здесь умер человек.  
– Так и думал, что ты захочешь вернуться, – тихо сказал Гинтоки. – Я и сам…  
Он неловко замолчал. Шоё не знал, что ответить. После того ночного кошмара он с трудом отделял свои воспоминания и эмоции от чужих и не мог с уверенностью сказать, зачем пришёл сюда.  
– Зура клянётся, что никто не поднимался на этаж из-за опасности обрушения, – негромко продолжил Гинтоки, – значит, я был здесь последним. Помню, как нёс его… тело, и за нами всё рушилось. Никто, кроме тебя, не смог бы здесь пройти.  
– И тебя.  
Он пожал плечами.  
Снова посвило молчание. Двое людей, которых любил Шинске, собрались здесь, в месте, где он погиб, и не знали, что сказать друг другу – если это были поминки, то до странности неловкие.  
– Столько лет прошло, но мне всё ещё трудно понять, о чём ты думаешь. – Гинтоки почесал в затылке. – Не уверен, помогут ли мои слова, но ты должен знать… Шоё, ты не виноват. Такасуги умер не из-за тебя. Он был… упрямым засранцем и умер, сражаясь, он сделал свой выбор сам.  
Он не угадал, Шоё думал не об этом.  
– Я знаю, – сказал он, чтобы успокоить Гинтоки.  
Но тот ещё не закончил.  
– И никто не винит тебя. Мы действительно рады, что ты вернулся, что ты снова с нами. – Гинтоки отвёл взгляд, видно было, что разговор даётся ему с трудом. И как всегда в трудные моменты он начал нести чушь: – Это было нечестно, в конце концов: все дети имеют возможность отомстить родителям, когда вырастут, и только ты умудрился сбежать. Но теперь-то не отвертишься. Для начала возьми ответственность перед страной за Зуру, посмотри на него – это целиком твоя вина… Что ты так смотришь? Не вздумай применить свой коронный удар, Терминал тогда точно обвалится.  
Шоё терпеливо дождался, пока он выдохнется.  
– Гинтоки, что ты хочешь мне сказать?  
Тот сразу поскучнел.  
– Не знаю, – что ж, это было честно. – Просто… что ты не один, мы всегда будем рядом с тобой. Я… мы сделаем всё, чтобы ты мог прожить эту человеческую жизнь так, как захочешь. Ради тебя, ради Такасуги и Оборо, ради всех из Шока Сонджуку... Ты никогда больше не будешь одинок.  
Это уже было близко, но Гинтоки опоздал: Шоё не был один. Чужое присутствие ощущалось как ветер в волосах, как невесомая паутинка на щеке, и это успокаивало.  
Шоё переступил, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и отвернулся от Гинтоки – к небу.  
– Я тут подумал кое о чём, – сказал он небрежно. – Уверен, тебе это тоже приходило в голову, не зря же ты не хотел, чтобы твой друг из полиции задавал вопросы. Раз я теперь простой человек, не связанный с альтаной, кто-то должен прийти на моё место.  
По неизвестным причинам земная альтана нуждалась в живом воплощении. Уцуро выполнял эту роль больше тысячи лет и теперь, когда его не стало, должен был появиться кто-то другой.  
– Возможно, он уже родился где-то – ребёнок, не способный умереть…  
– Ну и что? – оборвал Гинтоки. В обычном состоянии он никогда не позволял себе перебивать Шоё. – Времена изменились, и никто не потащит на костёр сопляка, у которого царапины заживают быстрее, чем у других. Люди сейчас смотрят телевизор, знают про современные технологии и про аманто. А ещё интернет. Ты слышал про интернет? Просто обожди немного и увидишь в соцсетях что-то вроде: «Ребёнок-феникс! Смотрите видео совершенно бесплатно!».  
– Ты действительно так думаешь?  
Гинтоки насупился и промолчал.  
Шоё стало стыдно. Всю жизнь он возлагал слишком много надежд на этих детей, сделал их своим оружием, и вот к чему это привело. Гинтоки и так сумел совершить невозможное, нечестно было требовать большего.  
– Ты прав, – Шоё подпустил в голос беззаботные нотки. – Я забываю, что времена изменились. Сейчас такого ребёнка скорее сочтут супергероем, чем монстром.  
Гинтоки уставился на него во все глаза.  
– Ты что, читаешь комиксы?  
– Я знаю, что Железный Самурай – самый великий герой Земли, – пояснил Шоё с серьёзным видом.  
– Чушь собачья! Нет, просто чушь, потому что даже Саахару понятно: Капитан Япония сильнее! Он уложит Железного Самурая на обе лопатки.  
– Я так не думаю, ведь он только катаной машет, а Железный Самурай умеет летать и хреначить огнём.  
– «Хреначить»? Это что за словечки?!  
Они посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись. Гинтоки привалился к стене и прикрыл лицо ладонью, пряча слёзы, выступившие от смеха – конечно, от смеха. Шоё и сам чувствовал, как в уголках глаз собирается влага. Наверное, это был самый искренний и светлый момент за всё время, прошедшее с его пробуждения.  
Они с Гинтоки стояли, разделённые тёмным пятном на полу, их смех отдавался эхом и казалось, что кто-то третий смеётся вместе с ними.

Это было прощание, понял Шоё позднее, на похоронах – настоящее прощание, после которого Шинске смог идти дальше. По крайней мере, здесь его точно не было.  
Два одинаковых серых камня разместили рядом: «Оборо», «Такасуги Шинске» – вот и всё, что было на них начертано. Шоё смотрел не на скромные надгробия, а на собравшихся перед ними людей.  
Гинтоки и Котаро встали рядом, плечом к плечу, а за ними – их друг, Сакамото Тацума. Шоё знал его как весельчака и балагура, но сейчас его лицо было мрачным и печальным, а тёмные очки полностью скрывали выражение глаз. В метре от них стояла Нобумэ, прилетевшая на вертолёте из Эдо. «Ради Оборо-сэмпая», – пояснила она лаконично. Особняком ото всех держались мужчина в летах и красивая блондинка: она непрерывно плакала и мужчина обнимал её за вздрагивающие плечи. В стороне, под деревом устроился молодой ято. Он загородился зонтиком от солнца и как будто скучал, но когда монах закончил церемонию, именно ято первым подошёл проститься.  
– Ты хитрец, Шинске, – сказал он беззаботным тоном, – обманул меня и ушёл непобеждённым. Ничего, когда-нибудь я тоже умру, и тогда уж ты от меня не скроешься.  
Он замахнулся. Нобумэ схватилась за меч, Гинтоки шагнул вперёд, но ято лишь легонько стукнул кулаком по надгробию.  
После него все стали подходить и прощаться по очереди. Шоё убедился, что никто на него не смотрит, и ушёл.  
От школы остались фундамент, одна стена и несколько одиноко торчащих столбов. Там, где были классы, додзё, спальни, теперь правили бал трава и вьюнок. Повсюду колыхались дикие цветы, прямо посреди кухни выросло небольшое деревце.  
– Жизнь всегда берёт своё, – сказал Шоё негромко.  
Жизнь была сильнее смерти – Уцуро не понимал этого и проиграл. Шоё тоже не сразу понял, что жизнь сама по себе была даром. Неважно, насколько низко ты пал, как сильно отчаялся – пока ты жив, ты можешь что-то изменить, кого-то спасти.  
Ветер больно дёрнул за волосы, будто бы в отместку.  
«Ты не способен никого спасти».  
Шоё просто улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Может быть и так. Но жизнь не стоит на месте и я буду стараться.

***

Солнце поднималось уже два раза, и Джиро умирал от голода. В сгоревшем доме не нашлось ничего съедобного, хотя он облазил все закутки и переворошил все щепки. Во рту пересохло, желудок стянуло узлом. Джиро похныкал немного, свернувшись калачиком, но быстро устал.  
Прошлой ночью он плакал почти непрерывно: смотрел на страшное чёрное тело мамы и плакал – а сегодня слёз не было. Наверное, Джиро действительно плохой ребёнок, раз не плачет по родителям. Наверное, он заслужил, чтобы его убили, маме и папе не следовало за него вступаться, они были бы живы сейчас, сидели бы за столом и пили чай, папа читал бы газету и ругал власти, а мама бы говорила: «ты прав, дорогой». Картина встала перед глазами, такая реальная, что Джиро вскинулся, с надеждой посмотрел по сторонам, но нет, чуда не случилось: по-прежнему пахло горелым деревом, сквозь крышу по-прежнему проглядывало небо, а мама и папа по-прежнему лежали друг на друге, придавленные балками.  
Джиро всхлипнул. Он смутно помнил, как всё случилось: люди кричали, мама звала его по имени, вокруг трещал огонь. Потом что-то рухнуло на него, и стало очень больно, а потом сразу темно. Это было вечером, а когда он открыл глаза, уже наступило утро: дом догорел и люди вернулись в деревню. Джиро выбрался из-под груды сизых от пепла досок. У него ничего не болело, только есть хотелось сильно-сильно.  
Он мог бы прокрасться в деревню и стащить что-нибудь, но одна только мысль об этом пугала до дрожи. Если его заметят и поймают, то сожгут, как сожгли маму и папу. Оставалось идти в лес и искать ягоды, а потом, наверное, выбираться на дорогу и просить там милостыню. Джиро слышал, что многие мальчики сбегают из дома и вместе с попутными машинами добираются до города. Город большой, там его никто не знает, там его не найдут.  
Джиро вздохнул и обхватил себя руками. Чтобы выйти из дома, надо было дождаться темноты, а кушать хотелось сейчас.  
– Есть здесь кто-нибудь?  
Он вздрогнул и затих, припав к земле. Это деревенские вернулись! Если они его найдут…  
– Ну-ка…  
Накренившуюся доску с треском оторвали, и Джиро увидел незнакомого человека. В светлой юкате, с белым лицом и длинными светлыми волосами – Джиро хорошо его видел. И, как дошло до него с запозданием – человек тоже видел его.  
– Привет.  
Джиро отполз назад, но почти сразу упёрся спиной в стену.  
– Говорили, что здесь орудует настоящий демон, – сказал человек, – и что я вижу? Негритёнка?  
– Это зола! – возмутился Джиро.  
Человек весело улыбнулся. Среди чёрных стен он, с такой одеждой и волосами, выглядел сияющим, как луч света.  
– В таком случае, не хочешь помыться?  
– Не хочу.  
– Это твоя жизненная позиция?  
Джиро не понял, что человек имел в виду, но всё равно обиделся. Он не был грязнулей, всегда чистил зубы два раза в день и волосы мыл сам – мама только чуть-чуть помогала, потому что они были слишком уж длинными.  
– Я не пойду купаться. Я уже однажды купался в озере и утонул.  
– Если бы ты утонул, то уже был бы мёртв, правда?  
– Вот и староста так сказал.  
Джиро помнил, как очнулся, кашляя от воды, и потянулся к маме, и как она смотрела на него огромными, тёмными от страха глазами, и как ребята – его друзья, которых он знал всю жизнь, пятились, словно он вдруг отрастил чешую и русалочий хвост.  
– Я не умер, ясно!  
Глаза предательски защипало, и человек сразу перестал улыбаться.  
– Ясно. Но раз ты жив, то, наверное, хочешь есть? Все живые хотят есть.  
– Не хочу, – гордо заявил Джиро.  
В животе сразу же заурчало, и человек выразительно поднял брови.  
– Хочу, – признал Джиро. – Но мама говорила, что я не должен ничего брать у незнакомцев.  
– И она была полностью права. В таком случае, я перекушу в одиночестве.  
Джиро недоверчиво наблюдал, как он достаёт небольшой белый свёрток, как разворачивает – внутри обнаружились три онигири.  
– Ммм, – человек потрогал их пальцем: – ещё тёплые.  
Джиро не заметил, как оказался рядом с ним.  
– Дай… те. Пожалуйста.  
– Конечно, – человек разломил один онигири и вручил ему половинку. – Ешь аккуратно, не то подавишься.  
Джиро его не слушал. Он моментально проглотил всё до последней рисинки, не почувствовав вкуса, и потянулся за новым.  
– Давай-ка присядем, тогда и поешь.  
Джиро насторожился. Ветер трепал волосы человека, бросал ему в лицо, светлые пряди ярко сияли на солнце – смотреть больно.  
– Мне нельзя выходить. Если деревенские меня заметят, то…  
Улыбка человека застыла, и Джиро почему-то сделалось страшно. Он попятился назад, под прикрытие дома, но человек протянул ему вторую половинку онигири, и страх сразу развеялся.  
– Значит, они не приняли тебя ни за аманто, ни за Железного Самурая?  
– Железный Самурай – отстой, – заявил Джиро, жуя.  
– О, так ты поклонник Капитана Японии?  
– Кэп тоже отстой, Райдзин сделает их обоих своим Сокрушающим Посохом. Он бог, знаешь, прибыл к нам из другого мира.  
– Тогда почему у него японское имя?  
– Он самый благородный на свете и всегда защищает слабых. Когда мы с ребятами играли в героев, я был Райдзином, потому что у меня волосы светлые, как у него.  
Человек протянул руку и потрепал его по макушке, стряхнув золу и грязь. Ладонь была тёплая, крепкая, и Джиро притих.  
– И правда светлые, – сказал человек странным тоном. – Дай угадаю, этим ты пошёл в маму?  
– У мамы волосы были седые, а у папы их совсем не осталось. – Джиро требовательно протянул руку и получил ещё один онигири целиком. – Когда я был младенцем, мама нашла меня в святилище и взяла себе – сказала, что это дар богов, но ребята болтали, что меня просто подкинула гулящая женщина…  
Он замолчал, поражённый новой мыслью. Волосы человека были длинными и светлыми, а глаза, как он теперь видел, оказались тёмно-красными. За шесть лет своей жизни Джиро ни у кого больше не видел таких волос и глаз – только когда смотрел в зеркало.  
– Эй, а ты не мой настоящий отец, случайно? Имей в виду, я люблю только маму и папу.  
Человек коротко засмеялся.  
– Вот и молодец, продолжай их любить и не забывай всё, что они для тебя сделали. Меня зовут Шоё.  
Он протянул руку для рукопожатия. Джиро поспешно обтёр грязную ладонь о грязную одежду и пожал его руку, как взрослый.  
– Прости, что так долго не мог тебя найти, – улыбка Шоё была очень грустной и очень доброй. – Я не твой отец и не Райдзин, к сожалению, но обещаю, что буду защищать тебя – всегда. И на этот раз у меня всё получится. 


End file.
